Generally, trailers for hauling oversize, overweight, and over length loads have previously been described. These heavy loads may include, for example, cranes, concrete structures, construction equipment, construction materials, oversized vehicles or the like. Often, it is desirable for these heavy haul trailers to provide some level of support under the cargo, for example throughout the length of the cargo, to help reduce the torsional and related forces the cargo may be subjected to during transport. Also, cargo manufacturers may require some level of support under the cargo and/or throughout the length of the cargo to help reduce the torsional and related forces the cargo may be subjected to during transport. Further, sloped and uneven roads may cause additional stress on the cargo during transport. Prior trailers capable of transporting massive or heavy loads typically include multiple axles. Many prior trailers have been designed exclusively for either use on highway roads or for low speed off highway use.
By way of example, prior devices have included a long platform with multiple rows of axle suspension assemblies arranged close together under the platform to support a load on the platform. These prior trailer's longitudinal axle spacing are close to avoid damage to the platform from the weight of the cargo, however, this close spacing of the axles reduces the applicable payload capacity of the trailer. These systems also typically include suspensions that, when travelling at high speeds, result in trailer sway or other instability. Prior trailers have also allowed for the addition or subtraction of axle lines, however, this ability to add or subtract an axle results in inconsistent axle geometries and system sway at higher speeds.
Hence, there is a need for a trailer system capable of use on smooth and rough terrains at both low and high speeds. There is also a need for a trailer that includes an auto leveling feature combined with uniform loading support that reduces torsional loading of the cargo. There is also a need for a trailer capable of travel at high speeds, which hydraulically equalizes distribution of the weight of the cargo in all hauling instances.